1. Field of the Invention
The present patent application for industrial invention relates to a drawer provided with front door and comprising a locking-regulating apparatus of said front door.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
More precisely, a drawer with front door is a drawer composed of a horizontal bottom wall and at least one vertical front edge whereon a front door is fixed.
Said front door, also defined as finishing door, remains visible when the drawer is closed, thus covering the compartment where the drawer is contained.
Said front door is often provided with higher height and/or width than the front edge.
The peculiarity of the devices used to couple said door to the drawer is that they permit to regulate the door after positioning the drawer inside the cabinet.
A drawback of the devices that are currently available on the market relates to the complex regulation of the front door with respect to the drawer.
In order to actuate some of said devices, the drawer must be removed from its compartment, whereas other devices do not provide rapid intuitive locking of the door to the drawer, with the negative consequence that the position of the door can accidentally change when during locking.
EP 0 160 733 discloses a drawer provided with regulation device that does not comprise any bracket fixed to the front edge of the drawer.